Many lightning detection systems are based upon detection technology utilizing electromagnetic (EMF) disruptions in the atmosphere. This technology, as advanced as it is, can only determine the distance between a user's location and the location of a lightning strike that has already occurred. In addition, because of the numerous sources of EMF in everyday use, filters are typically required to filter out smaller amperage EMF events resulting in also filtering out smaller amperage lighting strikes. This leads to missed lightning strikes and late notification because detection technology must wait for something to occur before issuing a warning. Further, such detection methods must wait up to 30 minutes after a strike has been detected within a warning area, typically set as a circle with a 10 mile radius, to sound an all-clear, which results in a delay in the resumption of outdoor activities or outright cancellation of such activities.
More advanced lightning detection systems may constantly monitor a local environment and focus on predicting whether or not there is enough energy change to create a lightning strike within a defined monitored zone. Every thunderstorm, or line of thunderstorms, produces a unique “electrical footprint” at ground level and it is this electrical footprint where lightning is most likely to occur. The extent and/or shape of this electrical footprint depends upon numerous factors such as season, pressure, wind speed, temperature, elevation, and additional factors. A common gradient to assist in determining the shape and extent of this “electrical footprint” is the map within a thunderstorm, or line of thunderstorms, where the environmental temperature is at −10 Celsius. However, this measure is only about 60% effective in predicting when a lightning strike will occur, and where a lightning strike will occur. Uncertainties with this method include both an inability to detect actual lightning occurrences, as well as falsely indicating the occurrence of lightning when in fact no lightning strikes occur.